Mi querido galán
by Fiera Fierce
Summary: Segunda parte de En los jardines de Sally.
1. Coincidencias

**El universo mágico en que se desarrolla esta historia y algunos de sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de J. K. Rowling**

**MI QUERIDO GALÁN**

* * *

_Sé mo laoch mo Ghile Mear/__'Sé mo Shaesar, Ghile Mear/__Suan ná séan ní bhfuaireas féin/__Ó chuaigh i gcéin mo Ghile Mear._

-Séan Clárach Mac Domhnaill-

* * *

**1. Coincidencias**

**I **

A todos pasó desapercibida la lechuza gris moteada que sobrevolaba a plena luz del día la granja de la familia Brady, en Ballysadare. La luz matinal se reflejaba en sus grandes alas, extendidas para aprovechar las corrientes de aire y descender en espiral, poco a poco. El ave se fue a posar precisamente en el alfeizar de la ventana del segundo piso, la que daba a la pequeña habitación de madera en la que la impaciente Úna Brady se cepillaba la melena cobriza delante del tocador. En el espejo, sus pequeños ojos azules ya no brillaban como antaño, como en el día en que regresara de Gran Bretaña, ni como durante aquel delicioso verano que había terminado de forma brusca y repentina. Sin embargo, su expresión mudó por completo al escuchar el picoteo en el cristal. Dejó caer el cepillo al suelo y se volvió hacia la ventana, expectante. Saltó del asiento y corrió al encuentro de la lechuza con el corazón desbocado. Se abrió la puerta tras ella mientras abría la ventana y dejaba pasar a la lechuza, que le dejó en la mano un sobre sin remite. A Úna le temblaron las manos de la emoción.

—¿De quién es? —preguntó Máire, su hermana pequeña, desde la puerta, con curiosidad. A ella nunca nadie le enviaba lechuzas.

Úna no se lo pensó más, sino que rasgó el sobre, ansiosa, y sacó el pergamino de cuajo para leer la firma al final de la misiva.

—De Shanon —suspiró decepcionada.

—¿Y no te alegras?

—Tenía la esperanza de que…

—Séan no es un mago, Úna —Máire puso los ojos en blanco—. Si te escribiera, te enviaría la carta por correo postal…

Úna se sintió terriblemente estúpida, incluso después de que Máire se fuera dando un portazo (en los últimos dos meses, se había vuelto insoportable) y se quedara sola. Es más, le entraron unas ganas horribles de llorar. Se aguantó porque había jurado no derramar una lágrima más por Séan Finnigan. Al fin y al cabo, había sido ella la que había roto la relación, así que nada de manifestaciones de tristeza. Incluso si lo echaba de menos. Mucho. Todos los días.

¡Había sido tan tonta!

En ocasiones, repasaba en sus pensamientos todo aquello que se habían dicho en aquella noche espantosa de finales de agosto, cuando habían peleado por primera —y última— vez en los jardines de Sally Murphy. Él estaba enfadado y la había tratado con dureza y ella había reaccionado de forma demasiado impulsiva; el orgullo había terminado por estropearlo todo. Sin embargo, lo cierto era que no se podía sacar a Séan de la cabeza. Y más ahora que llegaban noticias de muertes de _muggles_ en todas partes… No, no debía pensar en eso. Le daba tantas vueltas a todo, que a veces creía estar volviéndose loca, pero… ¿Quién le aseguraba que Séan no habría encontrado a otra joven mucho más guapa y lista (y católica) que ella en la capital? ¡Maldita _muggle_ repelente!

Úna sacudió la cabeza para apartar aquellas ridículas paranoias de la mente e intentó centrarse en leer la carta de Shanon, que ahora se encontraba precisamente en Dublín, en la Oficina de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia.

_Queridísima y loquísima Úna:_

_No te echo de nada de menos. No haberte visto en todo el verano ha sido una bendición. Qué vida tan tranquila y pacífica de lucha contra las Artes Oscuras llevo sin tus líos, repipi. ¿En cuántos te has metido desde que volviste de Hogwarts, si puede saberse? ¡Que no me has escrito en cinco meses y medio desde que volviste a casa! Te parecerá bonito. Comprendo que papá te haya tenido ocupada y más ahora en la época de la cosecha, pero… ¡Cinco meses y medio! Que sepas que te odio._

_Y como no te soporto, no te pienso contar que me han ascendido y que ahora soy la jefa del Departamento que coordina las misiones de protección muggle en la gran ciudad. Supongo que mamá te diría que Liam, Pat y yo entramos en el cuerpo en Limmerik, pero yo he nacido con estrella y me destinaron en seguida a Dublín. Nóra me ha hecho un huequito en su apartamento y no me deja llamarle doña Perfecta en público, pero sigue siendo un ángel redentor. En cuanto a Liam (que sé que no os va a contar nada para que no os preocupéis), le van a enviar ahora a Galway y no le apetece mucho, pero yo me alegro de que haya sido él y no Pat, al que le costaría mucho más habituarse solo a un sitio nuevo, ¿no?_

_Ahora, en serio, aquí las cosas se ponen cada vez más feas. He perdido ya dos compañeros. No éramos muy cercanos, pero ha sido un golpe muy duro para todos. Además, tuvimos que ir a dar la noticia y el pésame a la familia… Sin embargo, creo que es por eso que sigo aquí, ¿sabes? Porque alguien tiene que plantar cara a esos desalmados; si nadie lo hace… sería mucho, mucho peor._

_Me gustaría explicarte mejor, pero en realidad, no te puedo contar mucho porque alguien podría interceptar la lechuza. En cualquier caso, pronto podré ponerte al corriente de todo. Los cuatro regresamos por Navidad._

_Con cariño,_

_Shanon_

_p.d. ¿Sabes? La otra noche me pareció ver a un antiguo vecino del pueblo en un pub. ¿Te acuerdas de ese monstuito muggle que me pegaba sustos por la calle? Pues ahora está de muy buen ver. Si es que era él, claro._

Úna releyó la postdata cinco veces, sin poder creérselo. ¡Lo había visto! ¡Shanon lo había visto! Tenía que ser él. Podía imaginarse perfectamente al terrible Finnigan intentando asustar a su hermana mayor por la calle y el último comentario encajaba perfectamente con su descripción... Úna abrazó la carta contra su pecho, conmocionada. Séan estaba vivo en alguna parte. Estaba a salvo.

En ese momento, volvió a irrumpir Máire en la estancia, con sus trenzas pelirrojas, sus ojos azules y un pequeño tazón con agua. Echo un vistazo alrededor hasta encontrar a la lechuza que descansaba en una esquina y dejó a su lado el tazón. Obtuvo un suave ulular en señal de agradecimiento y la adolescente sonrió; siempre le habían gustado mucho los animales, pero la sonrisa se esfumó en cuanto volvió a dirigirse a Úna:

—Bueno, ¿qué dice?

—Que ella, Nóra, Pat y Liam vuelven por Navidad —contestó la otra y le tendió el pergamino—. ¿Quieres leerla?

—No. —replicó con sequedad.

Máire le dio la espalda y volvió a salir, dejando a Úna con el brazo extendido y expresión desconcertada. Era cierto que la pequeña de los Brady y ella, pese a la cercanía de edad, nunca habían sido uña y carne, pero aquella hostilidad tampoco era normal. La suya había sido siempre una relación de respeto y afecto moderado. Ni siquiera recordaba haber peleado nunca con Máire porque, desde que Úna empezó a asistir a Hogwarts, no había tenido trato con su hermana squib más que en verano y Máire, aunque era algo olvidadiza y caótica, siempre se había caracterizado por un temperamento dócil y amable, nunca brusco o impulsivo, como el de la misma Úna. Es más, el día que la bruja volvió a casa, Máire la había recibido con cariño y alegría. Así que, ¿a qué se debía aquel súbito y desagradable cambio de actitud?

* * *

**II**

Había caminado como un autómata por las callejuelas, sin pararse a pensar ni por un momento, solo con su vacío y aquel ridículo trébol de cuatro hojas en el ojal del chaleco. Curiosamente, parecía no marchitarse nunca.

Muchos le habían preguntado por el secreto de aquel amuleto que llevaba siempre a todas partes, pero él no había sabido dar respuesta; cada vez que intentaba hablar del amasijo de fortuna en el tronco del sauce del jardín de Sally Murphy allá lejos, en Ballysadare, la boca se le quedaba seca y no conseguía articular una sola palabra... Como si pesaran algún encantamiento sobre el trébol del que, de todas maneras, no quería deshacerse. Había dejado de creer que pudiera tráele suerte el día que dejara el condado de Sligo; sin embargo, era lo único que le quedaba de Úna.

Podría decir que no tenía la más remota idea de por qué los pies lo habían vuelto a llevar solos a aquel tugurio, siempre lleno hasta las topes, una noche de sábado, pero mentiría y a Séan Finnigan no le gustaba nada mentir. Hacía un mes que le había parecido verla de espaldas entre la masa de gentes, humos y bulla de ese mismo pub, con su melena rubia cobriza, sus prominentes caderas y la fina cintura por la que la había abrazado tantas veces antes… Un grupo de hombres cantaba _Cockles and Mussels_ en una esquina y ella daba palmas, con entusiasmo. Él apartó a un muchacho para acercarse cautelosamente a la señorita, sintiendo vibrar el ritmo constante del Bodhrán en cada uno de sus pasos. La rodeó y se sentó en una mesa distante para poder mirarla bien y comprobar si…

No era ella.

Se parecía, sin duda: tenía la misma altura aproximada o el mismo color de pelo, incluso los mismos iris azules grisáceos, como el del cielo cuando las nubes no lo asediaban demasiado y, sin embargo, Úna tenía la nariz respingona y el labio inferior un poco más grueso que el inferior, tenía los pómulos menos marcados y los ojos más pequeños. La desconocida era hermosa, sí, (probablemente más que Úna a los ojos de un hombre menos enamorado que Séan), pero carecía de la sonrisa electrizante de su petulante Brady. La sonrisa que él se maldecía por haber olvidado. Sometido a las inclemencias del paso del tiempo y la distancia, Séan ya no recordaba con claridad el rostro de la mujer que le había robado el corazón. Y se maldecía por ello.

Decidió marcharse de allí cuando la mujer se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando. Y se fue.

Aquello había sucedido a principios de octubre, pero aquel espejismo sin nombre lo había torturado durante casi un mes y lo había traído de vuelta a _Bonnie Prince Charlie. A_unque la chica rubia que había confundido con Úna ya no estaba en el pub, él se sentó en la misma mesa de todas maneras y pidió una cerveza con voz apagada. Ahora cantaban algo muy diferente a la famosa oda a Molly Malone. No era otra que _Home Boys Home_, con su melodía alegre y divertida, pero su mensaje triste y nostálgico.

Él no se sentía con ganas de cantar. Últimamente no hacía otra cosa que estudiar para olvidar. Estudiar y estudiar a todas horas, además. Sus compañeros de clase habían intentado animarlo y sacarlo fuera a que echara una cana al aire, pero no le apetecía. Ni siquiera quería seguir en Dublín y le resultaba muy frustrante porque sabía que era su lugar, que él tenía que acabar sus estudios. No obstante, sentía que no vivía, sino que sobrevivía al curso de los días, con una angustia permanente porque se había dejado algo a medias en el camino, porque había dejado cabos sin atar, asuntos pendientes…

Volvió a prestar oído a la canción cuando alguien empezó a entonar una estrofa que no conocía. Contaba la historia de un marinero que había dejado a su amada en tierra después de prometerle que regresaría; sin embargo, después de que pasaran muchos años, él seguía lejos. La última frase le caló profundamente:

—_I know that she's a fond true love and waiting for the day._

«Sé que ella es mi verdadero amor y aguarda el día de mi regreso», meditó Séan antes de volver a escuchar el estribillo que volvía incitarlo a volver a casa. «Sé que ella es mi verdadero amor y aguarda el día de mi regreso». Los ecos de aquella frase le acompañaron hasta la puerta después de pagar la cerveza que no le habían servido y salir a la oscuridad de la ciudad. Vagó por las calles desiertas, con su bufanda por debajo de la nariz helada y las orejas resguardadas por una boina. Hacía frío, pero, inconsciente, había salido de la residencia sin abrigo. En realidad, le daba igual porque tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Una corazonada se había apoderado de él. Tenía que regresar a…

¡Pum! Un golpe seco en un callejón.

Séan retrocedió para echar un vistazo. Había un par de hombres estrafalarios con capas oscuras de espaldas a él. No notaron su presencia porque estaban demasiado ocupados en amenazar a un chico joven con un traje de la misma guisa: una especie de túnica color verde botella. Daba la sensación de que lo acaban de empujar contra la pared. Se imaginaba que sería algún tipo de novatada contra un estudiante que hubiera querido ingresar en un club de costura raro o algo por el estilo. De todas formas, Séan se sintió hervir de rabia: aquello no era, ni mucho menos, una lucha justa o en igualdad de condiciones y las palabras extrañas de aquellos canallas no le gustaban ni pizca.

—Antes de morir vas a saber lo que es el dolor, escoria sangresucia, ¡_Cru_…!

Sin embargo, Séan no dejó terminar aquella frase al abusón porque le tomó del hombro y le volvió con fuerza. Lamentó tener que pegarle el puñetazo en el estómago en vez de en la cara, pero aquel lunático llevaba puesta una máscara escalofriante. Tumbó al sinvergüenza con una patada en la entrepierna tan solo un segundo después.

—Estúpido _muggle_… —murmuró el siniestro compañero del enmascarado detrás de una careta igual de lóbrega y apuntándole con un palito fino y alargado, como si se tratara de un sable. Aquella gente estaba de atar—. ¡_Avada_…!

—¡_Desmaius_! —fue más rápida una voz que venía del fondo del callejón—. ¡_Desmaius_!

Una rayo rojo impactó en aquel loco que lo había llamado estúpido y el tipo cayó desmayado a sus pies de repente. El otro pirado también perdió el conocimiento. Séan, atónito, ya solo podía mirar al niño pelirrojo, que esgrimía una vara idéntica a la que ya había visto y parecía realmente asustado…

—¿Qué…?

Sin embargo, alguien apareció de la nada justo delante de él y le silenció tocándole los labios con el dedo. Era una mujer rubia, con curvas voluptuosas ceñidas en lo que parecía un extraño disfraz de Robin Hood. Nariz afilada, labios carnosos…

—Tranquilo, guapo, ha llegado la caballería —Ella le guiñó un ojo y él la reconoció, aunque tardó en reaccionar porque un montón de hombres con el mismo uniforme ridículo se aparecieron en el callejón como por arte de magia. Ella le echó una ojeada mientras tanto hasta fijarse en su chaleco y ver el trébol—. Desde luego, eres un chico con suerte.

—¡Usted estuvo en el _Bonnie Prince Charlie_! —gritó él—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Brady —la llamó uno de sus extraños hombres de verde—. Lynch está a salvo.

—¿Brady? —susurró Séan, anonadado.

—También me llaman Torbellino —sonrió ella—. ¿Con quién tengo el placer?

—Finnigan. Séan Finnigan.

—Pues sepa, señor Finnigan, Séan, que nos ha hecho usted un gran favor —prosiguió Torbellino Brady—. Y me encantaría invitarle a una copa para agradecérselo, de verdad; está usted para mojar pan, pero… —se encogió de hombros—. Me temo que no le conviene acordarse de mí ni de esta noche. ¿Me entiende?

—¿Có-có-cómo?

La misteriosa dama se sacó del cinto otro de esos extraños palitos que tenían todas las papeletas de ser armas altamente peligrosas y Séan retrocedió automáticamente.

—No sabe cuanto lo siento, cariño —añadió ella—, pero es por su propio bien. Y no se preocupe, le dejaremos en su casa. Por las molestias. Será como si... como si nunca hubiera salido esta noche.

—Pero…

—¡_Oblibiate_!

* * *

**N.d.a. **

Bueno, por fin traigo por estos lugares mi longfic sobre los Finnigan. Espero que este primer capítulo os haya dejado, por lo menos, con ganas de más.

En cuanto a la música, comento por encima canciones que he mencionado. En primer lugar, _Mo Guile Mear_, (en gaélico, "Mi querido galán") le da nombre a la historia. Se trata de una canción preciosa (escuchad la versión de Orla Fallon en youtube y me diréis si tengo o no razón) escrita por Séan Clárach Mac Domhnaill que pretende ser el lamento de la diosa Éire (y quien siga Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus sabrá que Eire también es el nombre celta de Irlanda) porque su amado Bonnie Prince Charlie (un príncipe) está en el exilio. Y, bueno, ya sabéis lo que disfruto yo con estas cosas de los nombres, las canciones y los líos, ¿no? La cita al comienzo del capítulo dice así: **Es mi campeón, mi querido galán/ Él es mi César, mi querido galán/ No encuentro descanso y fortuna/desde que mi querido galán partió lejos. **Es una de esas canciones perfectas.

Por otro lado, he hablado de la famosísima _Cockles and Mussels _(Berberechos y mejillones) que es una canción que cuenta la historia de la prostituta Molly Malone. Tenía que ponerla porque la suelo cantar con mis amigos y, en fin, es mítica xD. En cuanto a _Home Boys Home_, os traigo la estrofa de la que habla Séan: _Well I left my love behind me and I sailed across the tide/__I said that I'd be back again and take her for my bride/__But many years have passed and gone, and still I'm far away/__I know she is a fond true-love and waiting for the day._(Bueno, dejé a mi amor atrás y me fui a navegar por los mares/ Dije que volvería otra vez y la convertiría en mi esposa/ Sin embargo, muchos años han pasado y se han ido, y yo sigo muy lejos/Sé que ella es mi verdadero amor y espera el día de mi regreso. En fin, es una traducción mía, así que no es todo lo precisa que debería, seguramente.)

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado :)


	2. Casualidades

**2. Casualidades**

El primero en llegar a las once menos cuarto aquella mañana de noche buena fue, naturalmente, Niall y Úna le abrió la puerta porque su madre había nombrado a su hija encargada oficial de las bienvenidas (en la cocina era un estorbo, al fin y al cabo; la señora Brady ya contaba con la ayuda de Máire). Úna sonrió a su hermano, el más modesto y bonachón (y guapo) de todos, que la saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza y le revolvió el pelo, como siempre. Aunque ahora se había emancipado, Niall seguía viviendo en Ballysadare, así que lo veían prácticamente todos los días y muchas veces hasta comía con ellos en la casa familiar.

Niall cargaba un saco a la espalda y tras vaciarlo debajo al árbol de Navidad en la sala de estar, se dirigió a la cocina para besar y saludar a su madre, que andaba guisando para la cena que tan preocupada le tenía. Entonces, Úna aprovechó para acercarse al abeto, como quien no quiere la cosa, y curiosear entre los doce paquetes envueltos en papel de regalo de color naranja que el quinto de los Brady había dejado allí. Sonrió complacida al dar con uno cilíndrico del que pendía una tarjeta rectangular que rezaba: «Estirada». Se llevó entonces las manos a la espalda y elevó la vista hasta que sus ojos se posaron en un risueño y pequeño Leprechaunt dorado que señalaba hacia arriba desde una de las ramas. Ella le guiñó el ojo y el personajillo dejó de indicar la estrella por un momento para quitarse su gran sombrero de copa y saludarla, como todo un caballero.

Había sido Cathal quien se había encargado de la decoración aquel año y, la verdad, para ser un crío y un revoltoso, no se le había dado mal.

—¡Buenos días! ¡He oído el timbre! ¿Ha llegado Liam?

Hablando de rey de Roma: Cathal se frotaba los ojos desde el descansillo de las escaleras y bostezaba. Al parecer, se le habían pegado las sábanas ese día.

—No, era solo Niall.

—Ah —murmuró su hermano menor. Era el que más estaba sufriendo que la mayoría de los Brady se hubieran ido de casa ese año. Sobre todo, porque se habían ido todos los chicos—. ¿Dónde está?

—En la cocina.

Cathal terminó de bajar el resto de escalones y desapareció poco después detrás de la puerta de la cocina, dispuesto a que lo mimara un poco uno de sus hermanos varones y a desayunar. En cambio, Úna se sentó en el sofá del recibidor. No por mucho tiempo.

Ding. Dong.

Se levantó de un brinco, pero la puerta se abrió sola y pasaron dos muchachas altas y rubias, aunque completamente distintas entre sí. Una de ellas, la de la maleta beige, tenía la cara llena de pecas y, como Úna, el labio inferior algo más grueso que el superior, un rasgo típico de la familia de su madre. Además, llevaba gafas de pasta de color malva a juego con el bolso de piel y la falda larga del mismo color, que había conjuntado con una camisa blanca, pulcra y recatada. Abrigo de paño gris, bufanda de lana… La indumentaria totalmente _muggle_ de la primera contrastaba con la túnica ceñida color turquesa de la segunda, la joven exuberante con pelo largo y lleno de tirabuzones. Su bolso de cuero negro con tiras indias, los pendientes de plumas o sus botas de ante marrón le conferían un aire engañosamente norteamericano. Sin embargo, lo más llamativo eran el carmín fulgurante que le dejó en la mejilla a Úna después de besarla por lo menos cuatro veces tras gritar emocionada:

—¡Enana!

Úna se echó a reír mientras abrazaba a Torbellino Brady, jefa del destacamento de misiones de protección _muggle_ de la Oficina de aurores de Dublín. Si Shanon estaba en casa, entonces debía ser Navidad de verdad. El abrazo de Nóra, su hermana mayor, no fue tan efusivo como el primero, pero igual de afectuoso. Nóra la sonrió y le acarició la mejilla:

—¿Qué tal estos meses en casa, cielo? —Úna sonrió a modo de respuesta mientras pensaba que, a veces, Nóra parecía más su madre que su hermana—. Luego me gustaría hablar contigo, ¿vale?

Úna asintió antes de que Shanon la raptara y la acosara a preguntas sobre por qué no le había escrito una sola lechuza desde que llegara a casa.

—¡He estado ocupada! —protestó Úna entre risas.

—¡Ocupada! ¡Serás caradura!

En auxilio de Úna, llegó la señora Brady para recibir a sus «preciosas hijas», aunque no miró con buenos ojos el revelador escote de Shanon. Las exhortó enseguida a que se pusieran cómodas y dejaran el resto del equipaje en los dormitorios y Úna las acompañó gustosa porque tenía una pregunta que llevaba un mes esperando formular… En cuanto Nóra anunció que la ducha era suya durante la próxima media hora, Úna supo que tenía a Shanon solo para ella, así que, mientras le ayudaba a deshacer la maleta y colocar las prendas en el armario, empezó a soltar el discurso que había preparado de antemano.

—Me encantó tu última carta. Me reí muchísimo.

—¿La que no respondiste?

—Temía que interceptaran mis lechuzas... —contestó Úna con sonrisa de sabionda—. ¿Qué es todo eso que no podías contarme por escrito, por cierto?

La cara de Shanon se ensombreció de repente y necesitó coger aire varias veces para responder.

—Sobre eso, mira, Úna, Nóra quiere preguntarte si te gustaría venirte con nosotras a Dublín porque sabe que odias esto y…

—¡¿En serio?! —Úna estuvo a punto de olvidárse de su objetivo. Se le iluminaron los ojos—. ¡Eso es fantástico! ¡Es increíble!

—Pero no quiero que vengas.

Su gozo en un pozo.

—¿Qué? —Úna cerró la boca de golpe y dejó caer una túnica granate que acababa de doblar—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque estás más segura aquí. De hecho, ojalá Nóra se quedara en casa en enero… —Daba la impresión de que Shanon estuviera pensando en voz alta—. No sabes lo que peligrosa que se ha vuelto Dublín. Además, el ambiente se ha vuelto insoportable. Nadie se fía de nadie, ¿tú sabes lo que es eso?

—No entiendo, pero si tú eres auror. ¡Tú eres de las que se arriesgan! —protestó la menor.

—Yo sí, Úna, pero tú no.

—¡Eso es muy injusto! —saltó ella—. Yo puedo ser tan valiente como tú.

—A ti no te gustaría vivir con tanta tensión, enana, te conozco. No sabes lo horrible que es sospechar de absolutamente todo el mundo —Shanon negó con la cabeza y se desplomó sobre la cama—. No sabes lo que es levantarse por la mañana, llegar al trabajo y entrar en un ascensor del Ministerio y que un compañero te salude, diga cualquier tontería e intentes descifrar si hay algo extraño en su voz, a preguntarte si tal vez ha dicho algo que no suele decir. Cualquier cosa que te indique que pueda estar bajo la maldición _imperius_ o… que se ha pasado al otro bando.

—Shanon…

—No sabes lo que es llegar un día a tu despacho y que tu mejor colega, tu amigo, no está en su escritorio. No llega, no llega y cuando empiezas a llamar y a poner toda Dublín patas arriba para encontrarlo y te sientes inmensamente aliviada de que no figure en la lista de muertos... o que no esté en el hospital de Éire —farfullaba Shanon con la mirada perdida en el techo—, te enteras de que lo están juzgando en ese preciso instante en el Wizengamot porque le han pillado pasando información a los mortífagos... No tienes ni idea.

—Eso es… —susurró Úna.

—Horrible, Úna, es horrible —terminó Shanon.

—Pero es mi sueño. Yo siempre he querido vivir en Dublín.

—Lo sé —asintió Shanon—, pero ahora no es el momento. Espera a que la guerra termine.

—Ni siquiera sabemos con certeza que la guerra vaya a acabar algún día.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Úna! ¡Ni se te ocurra decir eso! —gritó Shanon, de repente, muy enfadada.

Se hizo el silencio porque ninguna de las dos sabía ya qué decir. Úna no se atrevía a seguir con aquel tema, aunque no pensaba dejar volar su oportunidad de vivir en Dublín tan rápido, pero se notaba que Shanon, la chica más osada que conocía, lo había pasado realmente mal y lo último que quería era hacerle recordar todas aquellas experiencias terribles que había tenido que afrontar sola. Era un buen momento, para relajar el ambiente con el interrogatorio que se había propuesto hacer desde el principio.

—Bueno, seguro que tu emocionante vida de auror, por lo menos, habrás conocido un par de chicos guapos por ahí —murmuró con tono jocoso—. Mencionabas a uno en tu carta, ¿no? Uno que te sonaba de Ballysadare.

—Es curioso que lo menciones —repuso Shanon, incorporándose para mirar a su hermana con una sonrisa divertida—. Porque volví a verle el mes pasado, ¿sabes?

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí. El chicol del trébol. Nos echó una mano a los aurores —Shanon asintió, pensativa.

—¿Cómo? —Úna se sintió decepcionada. Después de todo, se había equivocado al interpretar la carta de su hermana—. Pensaba que se trataba de un _muggle_.

—Lo era.

—No entiendo…

—Nos ayudó sin darse cuenta. Vio que dos mortífagos habían arrinconado a un hijo de_ muggles_ en un callejón oscuro, aunque él no sabía nada de eso, claro. Simplemente, vio que estaban atacando al chico y… Bueno, según nos contó el chaval, un tal Lynch, el cerdo de Burke no supo por dónde le llovían los golpes —A Shanon se le escapó una carcajada—. Les pilló por sorpresa y Lynch pudo defenderse. Nosotros llegamos tarde, pero nos habían hecho el trabajo. Atrapamos a los dos mortífagos y ahora les han caído 20 años a cada uno.

Mientras escuchaba la historia, el corazón de Úna latía a toda velocidad.

—¿Qué fue del _muggle_? —preguntó, aparentando indiferencia mientras colocaba una capa en una percha.

—Me dio pena borrarle la memoria porque era un buen tipo. Muy valiente —Shanon sonrió con nostalgia y añadió—. Un bombón de ojos negros como el carbón.

«Ojos negros como el carbón.» Era él. Tenía que ser él.

—¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Te dijo su nombre?

—Sí. Se llamaba Finnigan. Séan Finnigan.

El corazón de Úna pego un salto y ella apretó los labios cuando terminó de procesar la información: su novio _muggle_ (exnovio en realidad) había tumbado a golpes a un peligroso mortífago. Sonrió para sus adentros. Entonces, Nóra regresó de la ducha, con una toalla alrededor del torso y otra en la cabeza y volvió a sonar el timbre en el piso inferior. La señora Brady gritó el nombre de Úna y ella tuvo que decirle adiós a sus hermanas para recibir a los Clarke: Brágón, su cuñado y la dulce Marta, que, con su preciosa barriga de embarazada, ya apenas cabía por la puerta (y era difícil de abrazar). Como contaban con que Liam y Pat llegaran por la tarde, el señor Brady los llamó a todos a comer para disfrutar de una velada familiar llena de risas y anécdotas en la que Úna estuvo prácticamente ausente todo el rato porque su pensamiento volaba ya muy lejos de allí…

* * *

**IV**

_El pequeño estaba muy nervioso porque tenía ocho años y tenía que volver al cole ese día, pero lo que le gustaría estar haciendo no era sino trepar al manzano de la señora Murphy y comer manzanas con sus primos o echar carreras a lo largo del río de Ballysadare o saltar en los charcos y llenarse de barro. O cazar ranas. Le encantaba cazar ranas. Cualquier cosa menos sentarse en un pupitre muy tieso, dejar que le ataran el brazo izquierdo a la espalda para forzarle a que usara la mano diestra para escribir y atender a la maestra. _

_La chica que se sentaba delante de él, la nueva, levantó la mano y la profesora interrumpió su discurso en el encerado para ceder la palabra a la niña de la coleta rubia. _

_—Seño, ¿por qué ese chico tiene la mano atada? —Lo señaló con el dedo, para desgracia y horror del niño—. ¿Le han castigado sin recreo y quieren impedir que se escape? _

_«Idiota», pensó Sean. De repente, todos lo miraron como si fuera un extraterrestre recién llegado de Júpiter. Maldita bocazas._

_—No. Es porque el señor Finnigan es zurdo, señorita Brady._

_—No lo entiendo —replicó Brady._

_—Yo quiero que escriba con la derecha —explicó la profesora al tiempo que fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos—. ¿Comprende ahora?_

_—No. ¿Por qué tiene que escribir con la derecha si es zurdo? No me parece bien._

_—No sea tan impertinente y preguntona, señorita Brady —sentenció la profesora antes de darle la espalda—. Las preposiciones son unas partículas de la lengua que…_

_Para entonces, el pequeño estaba muy enfadado con la niña que lo había puesto en evidencia. Una bolita de papel húmeda le impactó en la mejilla justo en ese preciso instante y al gesto lo corearon unas risitas mal disimulados desde la cuarta fila. Genial. El niño miró con impotencia a la chica de delante, que ni siquiera se había fijado en la situación en que le había dejado con sus preguntas tontas e hizo lo único que podía hacer para resarcirse: tirarle de la coleta._

_—¡Ay! —exclamó ella y se volvió para quejarse por el tirón, a toda velocidad. Sin embargo, no le miraba con reproche una niña de ocho años, sino una joven bonita de dieciocho con los pequeños ojos azules centelleando por el odio. _

_—¡Hemos terminado, Séan Finnigan, y no quiero volver a verte nunca!_

—¡ÚNA! —gritó Séan al incorporarse en la cama, jadeante y sudoroso. Entonces, miró alrededor y se acordó de que estaba en su cuarto de la residencia para estudiantes de Teología y no en la escuela primaria. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, con la respiración agitada, y suspiró con pesar. Solo había sido una pesadilla.

Se levantó de la cama y tanteó con los pies en el suelo para encontrar sus zapatilla porque la habitación estaba en penumbra y apenas lograba distinguir las formas de los objetos que había desparramados por el suelo. La litera de Eiric estaba vacía, al parecer. Encendió la luz, agarró una toalla y salió de para poner rumbo a los baños comunes, donde le esperaba una ducha fría muy recomendable. Al llegar, escuchó el agua caer e imaginó que se trataba e Eiric. Bostezó y se rascó la cabeza antes de lavarse la cara delante del espejo.

—Buenos días, dormilón —le saludó su compañero, alto y negro, al salir de la ducha.

Eiric y él compartían la mayoría de clases en la universidad y se habían hecho muy buenos amigos durante los años de carrera.

—¿Preparado para una jornada de estudio intensa, Nolan?

—Te recuerdo que estamos de vacaciones.

—Ah, sí, se acercan las Navidades —rememoró Séan mientras volvía a meterse en la ducha—. Perdona, ya sabes que por las mañanas, no soy persona.

—Oye, menudas ojeras. Tienes cara de que te hubiera pasado un camión por encima. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Úna Brady es lo que me ha pasado —susurró Séan mientras se desnudaba y tiraba la ropa por el otro lado de la cortina, con dejadez.

—¿Todavía piensas en esa chica?

—¿Qué si todavía pienso en ella? ¡Sueño con ella! Y hasta en sueños consigo hacerla enfadar… —Séan giró la llave del agua y sintió ganas de gritar al contacto con el agua gélida.

—¿Por qué no la olvidas simplemente? Te recuerdo que te dio calabazas.

—No quiero olvidarla —repuso Séan mientras se enjabonaba el pelo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es la chica de mi vida.

Se hizo el silencio entre los dos. Por un momento, Séan creyó que Eiric se habría marchado y lo había dejado solo en la ducha.

—No puedes saber eso —negó Nolan de repente—. Seguro que si salieras por ahí, conocerías a otra. Hay muchos peces en el mar, Séan.

—Pero solo uno de ellos es para mí —insistió él— y es ella, Eiric, es ella. Me lo dicen mis entrañas. Dios la ha puesto en mi vida para mí, estoy seguro.

—Entonces, no entiendo, Séan. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Cómo dices?

—Sí, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Hace dos días que nos dieron las vacaciones y sigues en Dublín en vez de volver con tu familia—razonó Eiric Nolan—. Si el amor de mi vida me odiara y yo me hubiera vuelto un muermo empollón, la perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo para suplicar su perdón.

—No tengo dinero para el tren.

—Haz autostop o ve andando. No sé.

—Ni siquiera sé si todavía me quiere…

—¿No era el amor de tu vida? ¿No era la que Dios había elegido para ti?

—Sí, pero…

—No te tenía por un cobarde, Séan Finnigan.

Eiric Nolan cerró la puerta del baño al salir y Séan se quedó solo y mojado bajo la ducha, rumiando aquella frase, molesto. Cuando salió de allí y se colocó la toalla en torno a la cintura, volvió al dormitorio, ceñudo, pero decidido: él no era ningún cobarde. Aquella misma tarde, hizo el equipaje.

* * *

N.d.a.

Bueno, aquí va el segundo capítulo :) ¿Qué te ha parecido?


	3. Nochebuena

**3. Nochebuena**

**V**

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

El estómago de Cathal gruñó, resentido por las horas de ayuno y tanto a Máire como a Úna se les escapó la risa; sin embargo, su madre las miró con una mirada reprobatoria que las silencio en el acto. La mesa estaba preparada y la cena, lista y servida; los comensales se miraban unos a otros en medio de un silencio tenso. Eran ya las diez de la noche y llevaban media hora esperando para empezar: ni Liam ni Patrick habían llegado aún. Cuando sonó el timbre, por fin, Shanon sonrió con algo de nerviosismo y fue ella la que se ofreció a ir al vestíbulo, pero la señora Brady se levantó también y la acompañó. Cathal se puso en pie en cuanto las dos mujeres hubieron salido del comedor, que colindaba con el recibidor, y asomó la cabeza por el resquicio de la puerta, como un espía.

—A Liam y a Pat les va a caer una buena bronca —se reía entre dientes, el muy granuja mientras los demás lo observaban divertidos—. Eh, ha venido mucha gente.

—¿Mucha gente? —Niall se extrañó y se levantó para acercarse también. El señor Brady frunció el ceño.

Úna no creía que Liam y Pat trajeran invitados sin avisar, así que se imaginó que sería un coro parroquial de villancicos y siguió mirando fijamente el pavo.

—Sí, sí, van vestidos de verde y negro, todos iguales —explicaba Cathal desde la puerta—. Ah, ahí está Liam.

—¿Cómo has dicho? —Nóra viró bruscamente la cabeza para mirar a Cathal y se le resbalaron las gafas por el puente de la nariz—. ¿De verde y negro?

—Sí. Y son magos.

La hermana mayor de los Brady imitó a Niall y los dos apartaron a Cathal de la puerta para dirigirse directamente al vestíbulo. De pronto, todos los que se habían quedado en el comedor, escucharon un gemido desgarrador y los que quedaban sentados, se levantaron inmediatamente; Brágón tomó de la mano a su esposa casi de forma automática.

Úna perdió el apetito cuando vio a su madre llorando desconsolada y apoyada en el pecho de Liam, vestido con el uniforme de los aurores, verde y negro. Él también tenía los ojos empañados, el pelo revuelto y la cara sucia, además de una brecha en la cabeza. El resto de aurores, con restos de sangre y sudor en sus caras cansadas, guardaban silencio en torno a ellos dos, con expresión circunspecta. Úna se quedó sin aire.

—¿Dón-dón-dónde está Pat? —preguntó Máire con un tono de voz totalmente angustioso.

Liam negó con la cabeza y lo único que se oyó a continuación fue el sollozo de la señora Brady en brazos de su hijo mayor. Shanon se acercó a ella, tomó a su madre de lo hombros, la separó de Liam y la abrazó con fuerza. Entonces, Úna se fijó en Máire, que clavaba los ojos en todos y cada uno de los aurores en busca de una respuesta, con mirada suplicante y desesperada. La squib volvió a preguntar:

—¿Dónde está mi hermano? ¡¿Dónde está?!

A Úna se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y tuvo que limpiarse con los puños. En ese momento, Cathal asomó la cabeza desde el comedor:

—¿Quiénes son estos, papá, y por qué llora mamá?

—Vete a tu cuarto, Cathal —ordenó el señor Brady con cara de ultratumba.

—Pero… —intentó objetar al niño visiblemente preocupado.

—Vete a tu cuarto —repitió Niall.

Cathal obedeció cabizbajo y subió las escaleras arrastrando los pies. Todos oyeron un portazo en el piso de arriba, pero nadie podía pensar con claridad. El señor Brady se adelantó a todos los demás y cogió aire.

—Liam, dinos, ¿qué ha sucedido?

Liam agachó la cabeza y se humedeció los labios antes de hablar, antes de contarles que Patrick había muerto a manos de los mortífagos hacia solo unas horas cuando los habían atacado por sorpresa de camino a casa. Confesó que no había podido hacer nada por evitarlo y entonces a él también se le escaparon las lágrimas.

Úna se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar un gemido, notó el brazo de Niall sobre su hombro y escondió la cabeza en su pecho. El matrimonio Clarcke se abrazó; la señora Brady y Shanon lloraron juntas en una esquina y Nóra se apoyó sobre una pared, se quitó las gafas y cerró los ojos, como si no se sintiera capaz de seguir mirando.

Pero Máire, la pequeña Máire, negó con la cabeza varias veces, como si no pudiera creérselo, como si no pudiera entender que su hermano favorito, su querido Pat, que siempre la cuidaba, el único que siempre se acordaba de ella y le regalaba flores en su cumpleaños, el sensible e inteligente Pat… nunca volvería a casa. Finalmente, Máire dejó paso a la furia.

—¡¿Cómo han podido permitirlo?! —exclamó a los aurores—. ¡Se supone que ustedes, sí, ustedes, magos de pacotilla, incompetentes, tienen esas estúpidas varitas y los han entrenado para proteger a la gente!

—Máire… —intentó frenarla su padre, pero no pudo contenerla.

—¡Vayánse de mi casa! —gritó la adolescente, rabiosa—. ¡TODOS! ¡Largo!

—Máire…

La pobre Máire empezó a echar a empujones a los aurores, con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz y ellos retrocedían impresionados porque ni Niall ni el señor Brady eran capaces de detenerla en su empeño. Liam fue entonces detrás de ella y fue al rozarle un brazo, cuando ella le miró con los ojos fuera de las órbitas y le pegó un empellón también:

—¡No me toques! —chilló—¡No te atrevas a tocarme! ¡Tú has dejado que muriera! Sí, tú y la imbécil de Shanon, que le metió en este lío —Máire se llevó las manos a la cara y sacudió una vez más la cabeza —. ¡Él es como vosotros dos! ¿Cuándo os ibáis a dar cuenta?

—Máire, tranquila —el señor Brady la abrazó desde atrás, por los hombros y ella empezó a respirar de forma angustiosa y a soltar hipidos, sus hombros se convulsionaron hasta que se dio la vuelta y se escondió en el abrazo de su papá, como si fuera el único rincón a salvo que quedara en el mundo.

* * *

** VI**

Todos miraron al señor Brady cuando empezó a subir las escaleras, con expresión seria detrás de su barba blanca. Úna sabía que iba a hablar con Cathal.

Los aurores se marcharon una hora después con la cena de nochebuena envuelta en paquetes que la señora Brady había preparado a conciencia en señal de agradecimiento por acompañar a Liam a darles a todos la noticia. Después de todo, ningún Brady o Clarcke tenía hambre ya. Máire les pidió perdón antes de que se fueran, se sentía fatal por haberse comportado así, pero ellos le aseguraron que no debía preocuparse.

Úna lo miraba todo como si aquellos momentos de tristeza infinita perteneciesen a una realidad diferente, a otro mundo. No lograba comprender cómo todo podía seguir ahora que Patrick se había ido, como todos seguían respirando, aunque fuera doloroso inspirar y expirar miles de millones de veces y ser consciente de cada una de ellas. No podía soportar el ambiente en su casa, así que cuando nadie la miraba, se puso una capa sobre los hombros y salió al patio trasero para dar un paseo y despejar su mente. Se alejó poco a poco de la granja, bajo la lluvia y, por una vez, no lamentó las lágrimas del cielo. Al revés, le parecieron muy apropiadas, un digno homenaje para Pat…

Pat era el más dulce de sus hermanos varones y, a veces, los chicos se metían con él porque era enclenque y de rasgos delicados. También era el único de todos sus hermanos que había sido seleccionado para Slytherin y, aunque sacaba muy buenas notas en el colegio, como Nóra, el señor Brady había tenido que ir Hogwarts en una ocasión porque el «endeble» Pat se había metido en una pelea. Al parecer, le había partido el labio a un chico en la Sala Común de su casa porque había hecho un comentario desagradable sobre los squib. El señor Brady regañó severamente a su hijo delante del profesor Slughorn, pero cuando se quedó a solas con Patrick, lo abrazó y le susurró: «Bien, hecho chaval», a lo que Pat lo había mirado serio y había contestado: «Nadie se mete con mi hermana».

Y ahora estaba muerto. Úna se mordió el labio y siguió caminando hasta que sus pasos la llevaron hasta una pequeña cabaña de madera algo apartada del resto de la aldea. Entró allí para refugiarse de la lluvia y se sentó en un rincón, observando los trastos que habían almacenado telarañas y polvo con el paso de los meses. Entonces, cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse en el sonido de la lluvia. De pronto, notó un contacto cálido en su hombro y abrió los párpados con nerviosismo.

Era Máire.

—Hola —le saludó la joven pelirroja antes de sentarse a su lado—. Te he seguido hasta aquí.

—Hola. —El sonido de su propia voz le pareció distante y extraño—. Pensaba que me odiabas. Apenas me has hablado en los últimos tres meses.

Máire suspiró.

—No te odio, Úna. Solo estaba enfadada.

—¿Enfadada por qué?

—Ya no tiene importancia —susurró Máire—. Siento haber sido dura contigo. ¿De acuerdo?

Úna asintió y ambas hermanas quedaron en silencio durante un rato, escuchando la lluvia.

—¿No es este el cobertizo de los Finnigan? —preguntó Máire de repente.

—Sí —Úna volvió a asentir—. Vengo aquí a veces. Cuando estoy muy enfadada o…

—O muy triste —adivinó Máire.

—Sí.

—Yo monto a caballo —le confesó Máire—, pero _Róisín_ está teniendo una nochebuena apacible y calentita en sus establos y no quiero molestar.

—Es que eres muy buena.

—Para nada. Mira cómo he tratado a Liam y a Shanon antes. También tengo que pedirles perdón ahora.

Úna puso los ojos en blanco como quien dice: «¡Tonterías!» y Máire se permitió soltar una carcajada. Úna sonrió porque hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba reír a su hermana.

—Úna —susurró Máire.

—¿Qué?

—No sé cómo voy a seguir ahora que Pat ya no está.

—Vas a saber cómo muy pronto —prometió Úna en un hilo de voz.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?

—Porque eres la chica más fuerte que conozco, Máire —reconoció Úna mirando a su hermana.

—Si Shanon es mucho más valiente y…

—No. —negó Úna con la cabeza. Se volvió hacia su hermana y explicó—: Shanon es fuerte aquí —Úna se tocó la sien con el dedo—, pero tú eres fuerte aquí —murmuró al colocar la mano debajo del hueso de la clavícula de su hermana, junto al brazo izquierdo, justo encima del corazón—. Los demás lo vamos a tener mucho más difícil para sobrellevar la pérdida de Pat, así que perdónanos si te miramos a ti para que nos des un poco de entereza de vez en cuando.

Máire sonrió; Úna volvió la vista al frente y dejó caer los brazos muertos a ambos lados del cuerpo. Realmente aquella pérdida iba a ser demoledora para todos; por eso, la pequeña Brady, con los frutos de sus pasados sufrimientos y con su ridícula fe inquebrantable, tenía que sacarles a todos adelante y ella lo sabía.

—Pensé que para ti era solo la squib de la familia —confesó Máire en voz queda.

—Eso te hace especial —reflexionó Úna—. Además, al final, la magia no te soluciona la vida. Salta a la vista.

—No, según he entendido, ni lo ha salvado ni puede devolvérmelo.

—No, no puede traerlo de vuelta —confirmó Úna—. Lo siento.

—Yo también —asumió Máire—. ¿Sabes? Creo que empieza a gustarme ser _muggle_.

Úna sonrió divertida.

—Los muggles son adorables —confirmó—. Séan es muggle y le quiero.

Úna se sorprendió a sí misma cuando aquellas palabras se le escaparon de los labios. Jamás se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a él. De hecho, jamás, había pronunciado aquellas palabras en voz alta.

—¿Todavía le quieres? —preguntó Máire.

Úna asintió varias veces con la cabeza y se le quebró la voz cuando dijo:

—Sí.

—Debiste de fastidiarla mucho.

—Muchísimo —confirmó Úna escondiendo la cara entre las manos, avergonzada—. ¿Sabes? Aquí le oí cantar por primera vez. Siempre que vuelvo aquí, espero encontrarlo igual, cantando mientras trabaja…

—Tiene una voz bonita, Séan —corroboró Máire—. Bueno, yo no soy él, pero… _By a lonely prison wall, I heard a young girl calling…_

Úna se rió bajito, por la ocurrencia. Sin embargo, sonrió con melancolía mientras su hermana cantaba a capella y bajito para ella y solo para ella. Ni siquiera sabía que cantase bien, pero el sonido de la voz aguda y firme de Máire la llenó por dentro y le dio consuelo para aliviar todas aquellas penas que la desbordaban. Sintió entonces la cabeza de la pelirroja apoyarse en su hombro sin dejar de cantar. Cuando empezó el último estribillo, Úna se le unió en el canto, aunque no lo hizo demasiado bien. A Máire no le importó. Había una belleza especial en terminar de cantar The fields of Athenry juntas, algo más allá de ser brujas o _muggles_, algo que hablaba de una magia mayor y mucho más importante. Algo que tenía que ver con ser hermanas.

Después, se hizo el silencio hasta que Úna lo rompió para decir:

—Feliz Navidad, Máire.

—Feliz Navidad, Úna.

N.d.a.

**recomiendo escuchar esta canción: ** www youtube com /watch?v=a7M-7sOrmPg&feature=g-like


	4. Navidad

**3. Navidad**

**VI**

Séan compadeció a su compañera de asiento cuando la anciana, con su florido vestido rosa y sus gafas de culo de vaso, se quedó dormida sobre el hombro del joven a solo un cuarto de hora de Kells, la única ciudad para la que le alcanzaba el dinero si quería viajar en autobús. Volvió la vista a la ventana para observar el paisaje. Mientras, le llegaban los ecos de una canción moderna en la radio. Se preguntaba qué haría cuando se encontrara solo en el condado de Mealth, a cuarenta y una millas de Dublín y sin apenas un penique en el bolsillo. Lo único que se le ocurría era hacer autostop, tal y como había aconsejado Eiric por la mañana, pero le parecía una auténtica locura de todas maneras. Aquel era, lo mirara por dónde lo mirara, un viaje imposible.

Cuando el autocar se detuvo en la central de autobuses de Kells, la vieja del vestido de flores se despertó, sobresaltada. Lo miró de hito en hito, muy alterada mientras agarraba con fuerza un bolso alargado que imitaba la piel de un zorro. De hecho, el bolso incluía la original y la escalofriante cabeza del animal.

—¡Disculpe, joven! ¡Cuánto lo siento! —masculló la dama con voz de pito.  
—No se preocupe —contestó él, con amabilidad—. Lamento que no haya podido dormir un poco más.

Ella sonrió, algo más tranquila, y se puso en pid para sacar el equipaje de la balda superior sobre su asiento. Séan se adelantó y se ofreció para ayudarla a bajar la maleta, también de flores.

—Es usted muy amable —le espetó ella. Él negó con la cabeza, con modestia, para restarle importancia—. Gracias, muchacho.  
—No hay de qué —respondió él mientras alcanzaba su mochila y se la colgaba del hombro.

Ambos salieron a trompicones del bus, con el resto de pasajeros y ella lo saludó con un gesto de la mano antes de marcharse. Séan se alejó de la dársena para buscar una cabina telefónica. Todavía no había avisado a su familia de que iría a pasar las vacaciones con ellos y sabía que a su madre no le gustaban las sorpresas y menos si iban a cenar.

Se estremeció al notar el frío invernal de aquel jueves 22 de diciembre que, gracias a la humedad, se colaba incluso debajo de su abrigo de paño negro, el jersey de lana y la bufanda verde. Se llevó una mano enguantada al corazón donde, bajo todas las capas de ropa , llevaba enzarzado en la camisa su trébol de la suerte. Quizás buscaba un amigo entre tanta gente desconocida.

Encontró una cabina blanca al otro lado de la calle y tras cruzar por el paso de cebra, rebuscó en su monedero en busca de las pocas monedas que le que quedaban. Entró en la cabina y metió un par de ellas por la ranura antes de marcar el número de su casa. Escuchó sonar el teléfono varias veces hasta que le contestó una voz afectada al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Sí?  
—Mamá, soy Séan.  
—¡Séan, cariño! ¿Va todo bien?  
—Sí, sí, va todo estupendo. Solo llamo para decirte que, al final, voy a casa por Navidad.  
—¡Ay! ¡Cuánto me alegro, cielo! ¿Cuándo vienes?  
—Pues no lo sé, en realidad.  
—¿Cómo que no lo sabes?  
—No, bueno, es que… —De pronto, Séan vio pasar por delante de él a un hombre en vaqueros corriendo a media velocidad por la acera con un extraño bolso, del que colgaba una cabeza de zorro muy familiar. Finnigan farfulló a toda prisa—: Mamá, tengo que dejarte. Lo siento. Adiós.

Séan colgó de golpe el teléfono y salió de la cabina como alma que lleva el diablo para echarse a correr detrás del ladrón, como si le fuera la vida en ello. El perseguido se dio cuenta enseguida y aceleró, pero Séan le siguió a la zaga incluso después de doblar la calle en una callejuela desconocida. Por un momento, creyó haberlo perdido, pero divisó al hombre trepar con dificultad por una valla de alambre detrás de unos cubos de basura y pudo darle alcance; cuando el delincuente estaba a punto de saltar hacia el otro lado, Séan saltó, lo agarró de un pie y tiró de él con fuerza. Con ello consiguió que el otro perdiera el equilibrio y cayera hacia atrás, encima de los cubos de basura, abiertos de par en par.

—¡Au! —masculló el criminal mientras Séan le quitaba el bolso con cara de pocos amigos—. ¡Que te den!

Justo en ese momento aparecieron dos agentes de policía en la boca de la calle acompañados de la vieja señora del autobús.

—Está aquí con el resto de la basura —les indicó Séan mientras se acercaba a ellos y le entregaba el bolso a su legítima dueña.  
—¡Usted! —se sorprendió ella—. ¿Cómo puedo agradecerle…?  
—No tiene que agradecerme nada, señora.  
—¡Tonterías! Eso lo decidiré yo. ¿Cómo se llama?

En ese momento pasaron por delante de ellos los dos policías sujetando al ladrón, ya esposado, por las brazos.

—Séan —sonrió él— Séan Finnigan.  
—Pues le invitó a un café, señor Finnigan.  
—De verdad que no hace falta que…  
—¡No puede ser! ¿No quiere tomarse un café conmigo, señor Finnigan? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No le parezco lo suficientemente guapa?

Séan se puso rojo hasta las orejas y levantó lo brazos, alarmado.

—Por supuesto que no, señora, no es eso, de verdad.

Ella se echó a reír a carcajada batiente y él se sintió entonces un poco abochornado al darse cuenta de que le había tomado el pelo.

No podría decir cómo acabó en aquella cafetería elegante de Kells, acompañado de la señora «Por-favor-llámeme-Dreirdre» Keane, que pidió un poleo menta para ella y un café cortado para él. Después de presentarse, ella le contó que su fundamental intervención en el rescate de su boldo la había salvado de quedarse sola y sin dinero en la ciudad.

—En realidad, no vivo aquí, sino que tuve que dejar en el taller mi vieja camioneta ranchera, ¿sabe, señor Finnigan?

Séan asintió con mucho interés.

—Me proponía ir a visitar a una vieja amiga a Dublín. ¡Hacía siglos que no nos veíamos! —le contó ella—, pero la camioneta me dejó tirada en la carretera de Cavan (¡Es más vieja que yo, figúrese!). Así que una grúa nos trajo ambas hasta aquí y yo cogí un autobús a Dublín.  
—Entiendo —asintió él—. Entonces, presumo que vive usted en el condado de Cavan, Dreirdre.  
—Oh no, vivo en Carrick-on-Shannon —especificó ella—. Bueno, y cuénteme un poco de usted. ¿Qué le trae por Kells? ¿Viene a visitar a la familia durante las fiestas?  
—Sí y no. —Séan sonrió.  
—Presiento que detrás de eso hay una historia larga. —Dreirdre juntó las manos, ilusionada—. Y sepa usted, señor Finnigan, que me encantan las historias.  
—Bueno, en primer lugar, aquí estoy solo de paso. En realidad, me dirijo a Ballysadare. Está en Sligo —aclaró el joven.  
—Bastante lejos, sí —asintió ella con el ceño fruncido.  
—Estudio en Dublín y, como no tengo mucho dinero, había pensando ahorrar y no ir a casa en Navidades, pero… Bueno, es complicado —resumió él antes de pegar un sorbo a su café.  
—Déjame adivinar —sonrió ella guiñándole un ojo—. Hay una chica.

Él abrió los ojos como platos, muy impresionado.

—¿Cómo…?  
—Es esa palabra. Complicado. Te ha delatado. —explicó ella—. Los asuntos del corazón son siempre así. Yo lo sé bien —la dama le enseñó un anillo claddagh que llevaba colgado de una cadena al cuello.  
—Presumo que está usted casada entonces.  
—Soy viuda —declaró ella.  
—Lo siento muchísimo, Dreirdre —se apresuró a decir él.  
—Sí, yo también. Y me alegro de sentirlo y de echarle de menos. Significa que nos quisimos muchos, ¿no le parece? —le preguntó ella e incluso antes de que él asintiera, ella prosiguió—. Me duele, pero es un dolor bonito de alguna manera. Es —Dreirdre sonrió—… complicado.

Dreirdre acarició su taza de porcelana, como si deseara calentar sus manos arrugadas.

—Bueno, querido señor Finnigan, cuénteme, ¿cómo se llama ella?  
—Úna. Se llama Úna.  
—Ya veo —murmuró ella—. ¿Y está dispuesto a recorrer todas las millas hasta Ballysadare para verla?  
—Sí —asintió él, aunque todavía no se creía que le estuviera hablando de Úna a una completa extraña. No obstante, tampoco iba a perder nada y quizás incluso e ayuda a poner en claro sus ideas—. Aun a riesgo de que me mande a…  
—¿Tomar viento fresco? —sugirió ella.  
—Exactamente —se rio él.  
—A ver, supongo que usted se marchó a Dublín y no le confesó sus sentimientos. ¿Es eso?  
—No, la verdad —negó él, con pesar—. Fue más o menos así: yo le dije que la quería y ella… Bueno, ella me dejó.

Ella se agarró a la mesa de la sorpresa.

—¿Lo dejó? Con lo buen muchacho que usted. ¡Qué barbaridad! Jamás se me habría pasado por la cabeza. Estas jóvenes de hoy, ¿En qué andarán pensando, señor Finnigan?

Séan sonrió para sus adentros y se puso colorado al recordar en qué andaba pensando Úna cuando él se declaró...

—De todos modos, usted va a insistir, ¿no?  
—Sí, esa es la idea.  
—¿Puedo preguntarle por qué?  
—Porque… —Él abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces—. ¿Puedo contarle un secreto, Dreirdre?  
—¡Por supuesto, hijo! —Desde luego, aquella señora era una cotilla de cuidado.

Bien, aquello sí que no se lo había contado a nadie. Ni siquiera al bueno de Nolan. Estaba seguro de que cualquier que lo escuchase, pensaría que estaba chiflado, pero aquella mujer le estaba brindando la ocasión perfecta para decir en voz alta aquellas dudas que le coroían por dentro y lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba muchísimo. Después de todo, lo más seguro es que después de aquel café, no volvieran a verse y, además, hasta ahora le había dado la impresión de que podía fiarse de Dreirdre Keanne.

—Pues… Me ha pasado algo muy extraño en Dublín.  
—¿Algo extraño? —preguntó ella, entornando los ojos. Él asintió.  
—Verá. He pensando en ella todos los días y a todas horas. Todos y cada uno de los días —especificó— que he estado en la capital. Salvo uno.  
—¿Un día?  
—Una noche.  
—No me diga.  
—Sí. Me desperté por la mañana y recordé que el día anterior me había quedado en casa, había comido en casa, había leído un capítulo de un libro y… y me había quedado dormido sobre la cama con la ropa del día anterior puesta. Todo eso sin pensar en Úna.  
—¿Eso es extraño?  
—Sí, ¿pero sabe qué es más raro todavía?  
—¿El qué?  
—El trébol.  
—¿El trébol?  
—Mi trébol de la suerte. Es un recuerdo de ella que siempre llevo puesto. Solo me lo quito para dormir.  
—Ajá.  
—Pues no estaba. No llevaba puesto el trébol esa noche en mi casa, ni durante la cena, ni cuando leía… Sin embargo, cuando me desperté, ahí lo tenía, en mi chaleco. No me lo había quitado.  
—Bueno, muchacho, pero los recuerdos a veces son difusos.  
—Estos recuerdos no. Son recuerdos de los más vívidos que tengo. Perfectamente definidos. Tanto, que da miedo.  
—¿Y qué relación tiene eso con su vuelta a casa, señor Finnigan?  
—Que además de esos recuerdos, había algo más en mi cabeza.  
—¿Ah sí?  
—Sí —Séan asintió con efusividad—. Una frase. Un verso.  
—¡Una verso! ¿Cuál?  
—_I know that she's a fond true love and waiting for the day_ —canturreó él.

La anciana se echó a reír al reconocer la melodía de Home boys home, pero él estaba muy serio, así que en cuanto se le acabó la risa, volvió a preguntar.

—Pero querido señor Finnigan, ¿no decía que no había pensado en ella?  
—Es de una canción, Dreirdre, no es una frase mía. He ahí la cuestión. ¿Ha oído hablar de la imagen musical involuntaria? —Ella negó con la cabeza—. Se llama así a esas cancioncillas pegadizas que nuestra mente retiene y repite. Pero el caso es que yo jamás, jamás en la vida había escuchado esa frase con esa melodía, de verdad. Y ahí esta. De repente. Después de un día aparentemente normal. Trébol aparte.  
—Ajá, bueno, a mí no me parece tan extraordinario, pero… ¿qué cree usted que significa?  
—Creo que es una señal.  
—¿Una señal? ¿Una señal de qué?  
—No lo sé. Creo que Alguien me está intentando decir que… bueno, que Úna todavía me quiere y me está esperando. Que es… —Séan se sonrojó— el amor de mi vida.

Se hizo el silencio de repente en la mesa. La señora Keanne se llevó la taza a los labios para terminarse su poleo menta, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Séan a los ojos. Tras devolver el pedazo de loza a la mesa, carraspeó, apoyó los codos en la mesa e inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, apoyando la barbilla en sus manos, como si estuviera a punto de rebelarle algo de vital importancia. Las gafas se le resbalaron por el puente de la nariz.

—Me parece una complete locura, señor Finnigan —sentenció Dreirdre—. Pero es la locura más encantadora que he escuchado en mi vida, así que vamos a hacer una cosa.  
—¿El qué?  
—Yo le voy a llevar con mi camioneta hasta Carrick-on-Shannon.  
—¿Cómo?  
—Que se viene usted conmigo hasta el condado de Leitrim, que está mucho más cerca de Sligo que Kells. Y, una vez allí, me temo que son unas diez horas andando hasta Ballysadare, pero… El amor todo lo puede, ¿no, señor Finnigan?

Él sonrió radiante.

**VII**

Úna abrió los ojos a su pesar, pero se quedó inmóvil sobre la cama.

Qué horror. El techo no había cambiado. Seguía siendo rectangular. Ahí seguían las vigas de madera. Era doloroso pensarlo.

La bruja suspiró. «No quiero moverme para constatar que todo lo demás es distinto», pensó.

No es que simplemente prefiriera echarse el edredón por encima y dormir plácidamente un rato más. No, lo que quería era no salir de la cama jamás para no hacer frente al vacío en una casa plagada de recuerdos. Recuerdos que volvían el hecho de respirar una tarea pesada.

Sin embargo, escuchó cómo, a su izquierda, Máire ponía los pies en el suelo y se levantaba para empezar el día e imaginó que ella tenía que hacer lo mismo.

—Buenos días —masculló entre dientes, sin dejar de replantearse volver a esconderse bajo la ropa de cama.

—Buenos días, Úna —contestó Máire—. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

—Regular, supongo. Voy a desayunar.

Úna abrió la puerta con desgana y en el pasillo se encontró a prácticamente el resto de sus hermanos, haciendo cola a la puerta del baño. Niall, al parecer, se había quedado a dormir en casa esa noche. Estaban todos, menos Cathal, que debía de haber ocupado el servicio el primero, y todos con las caras largas y en silencio. No obstante, algo le sacó una sonrisa: Shanon llevaba un camisón con manchas de leopardo y encajes negros en el escote, iba descalza y tenía ojeras, señal inequívoco de que no había pegado ojo, y el pelo completamente enmarañado, como una leona, mientras que Nóra estaba ya pulcramente vestida, calzada y peinada. Qué par de dos.

Úna se extrañó de que todavía lograra sonreír. No le había costado nada. Se sintió un poco culpable, pero... tampoco había podido evitarlo. Quiso decir algo, entonces, algo para que ellos notaron que estaba allí con ellos...

—Feliz Navidad —se le escapó de los labios y todos la miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Se vio en la necesidad de justificarse—. Hoy es Navidad.

Parecía que no les apetecía ser felices, así que desistió y empezó a bajar las escaleras, apoyada en el pasamanos. «Pasamanos».

* * *

_Alzó la bandera pirata en el aire y la ondeó en lo alto. Como era un gran pirata, se había atado un trapo de la cocina sobre el ojo izquierdo, a modo de parche, así que no veía muy bien. De todas maneras, a sus nueve años, como le decía a menudo su madre, era un inconsciente, así que Niall no tuvo el menor reparo en subirse a la barandilla de la escalera y descender a toda velocidad mientras gritaba a los cuatro vientos: _

_—¡Al abordaje, compañeros!_

_Su banda de corsarios alzaron las espadas de madera en el aire desde el descansillo de la escalera y gruñeron con decisión. El capitán Liam profirió una estruendosa carcajada, aunque se quedó sin aire a la mitad porque Úna, de seis años, se subió a su espalda de un salto con un bote de jarabe de cristal que le había hurtado a la señora Brady en un descuido y cantaba con muy mal oído._

_—Jo, jo, jo, ¡la botella de ron!_

_—Dios, no cantes Úna, no cantes —Marta, que era muy fina, se tapaba las orejas y cerró los ojos para no escucharla. Shanon se rió fuerte y empezó a cantar mal aposta la vieja tonada «la de un pirata es la vida mejor...»._

_—¡Niall, Niall! ¡Yo también quiero! —gritó el pequeño Patrick mientras se encaramaba también al pasamanos._

_—¡Venga Pat! —le incitó Niall desde el vestíbulo._

_—¡Pat, Pat, Pat! —corearon Úna y Shanon. _

_El niño se echó a reír mientras empezaba a descender incluso más rápido que su hermano. Liam frunció el ceño cuando el niño se golpeaba contra el final de la escalera con un gemido de dolor. Es más, cuando lo vi volar por los aires, Liam abrió la boca de par en par y supo con toda certeza que se la iba a cargar: era el mayor de todos, al fin y al cabo. Patrick se dio de bruces contra el suelo y se echó a llorar porque se había dado un buen golpe. Todos corrieron a ayudarle y Nóra, que estaba leyendo un libro en el sofá de la sala de estar y no se había enterado de nada, gritó a todo pulmón:_

_—¿Qué ha pasado!_

_Y Máire, la chivata de cinco años, asomó la cabeza desde la puerta de la cocina, donde lo había visto todo e informó con solemnidad: _

_—Pat se ha hecho pupa._

* * *

Úna no conseguía tragarse la tostada porque se le hacía duro masticar. Su madre, sentada a la mesa con ella, tenía una taza de té entre las manos que todavía no había probado. Úna tuvo que hacerse un esfuerzo para comerse el desayuno.

—Mamá, se te va a quedar frío.

—¿Qué? Oh, sí, sí, es verdad...

—¿Quieres que te ayude a preparar la comida de Navidad?

—No sé si tengo ganas de cocinar este año, cariño.

—Ya.

—¿Cómo que no? —Salta Máire que entra en la cocina, airada—. Bueno, pues si no la haces tú, la haré yo.

—Máire...

—A Pat no le gustaría a vernos a todos así. No ha dado la vida para... esto.

—No seas injusta, Máire —replicó la señora Brady con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Injusta yo?

Úna no se sintió con fuerzas para escuchar la discusión entre su hermana y su madre, así que, disimuladamente, se levantó, colocó la vajilla correspondiente en el fregadero y se alejó de la cocina. En la sala de estar, su mirada se topó con el abeto y los regalos de Navidad. Habría ocho que no serían abiertos. Jamás. Úna negó con la cabeza e intentó pensar en otra cosa, lo que fuera... Se sentó de espaldas al árbol, en frente de la chimenea apagada en el sofá e ignoró el sonido del timbre procedente del vestíbulo. Al fin y al cabo, ya no era su cometido el de recibir invitados y el último que faltaba por llegar, no lo haría nunca... Shanon y Cathal asomaron la cabeza por la escalera y bajaron al ver que Úna no se movía del asiento. Cathal, para abrir la puerta; Shanon para sentarse junto a su hermana y tomarle de la mano, comprensiva.

—¡Úna! ¡Es para ti! —chilló Catal desde la sala contigua. Shanon y Úna se miraron, extrañadas. ¿Quién podría ser? No obstante, la segunda se puso en pie y se cruzó con su hermano de camino a la entrada principal de la casa de los Brady. La puerta estaba abierta, pero el extraño no se había decidido a pasar, ni tan siquiera a asomarse. Úna caminó como una autómata hasta plantarse delante, todavía con Pat rondándole la cabeza hasta que...

Los ojos de Úna se humedecieron. No podía creerlo. Alto, rígido y más serio incluso de lo habitual, con su flequilo color arena sobre los ojos, Séan Finnigan la esperaba al otro lado del umbral. Úna Brady se echó a sus brazos de repente y rompió a llorar como una niña.


End file.
